


Old Wraith and Young Priestess

by TheLanternWretch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, History, Past, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanternWretch/pseuds/TheLanternWretch
Summary: The Harrowing moves toward the Serpent Isles for the first time, the creatures within the Mist feeling rather brave and willing to clash with a place that isn't the poorly defended Bildgewater. Thresh, the ringleader, is met with a rather strange opposing force... a single child named Illaoi, who, by the looks of it, is a priestess in training.





	Old Wraith and Young Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Taken off of my Thresh blog, using a friend's interpretations and head canons about the Illaoi she writes. This was a cute little request I got and felt it should be shared elsewhere as well.

Chaos was strewn about as creatures from the Mist ransacked the small village on a tiny island close to Buhru. This was the first time the Mist had set foot here and the vicious ghouls wasted no time causing panic and mayhem as soon as the darkness touched the edges of the beach. Creatures ran into the fortified huts and finding victims while others merely gave chase to panicked children.

Once the Harrowing really got underway, the distinct sound of metal clattering was heard over the roar of the choppy ocean waves. The Chain Warden emerged, cackling, sensing the rush of blood and the absolute pandemonium that struck the area. They didn’t seem prepared - in fact, most of the areas seemed like they weren’t prepared for this, like they were  _confident_  that this would never happen to them. He watched as a large man herded a bunch of young children away from the Mist. The adult was counting heads, his face growing more panicked as he looked up and wildly glanced around. “Where’s Illaoi?! ILLAOI?!”

Thresh had already started toward he group of kids and the yelling man when a thud and a pained “ _Ugh!”_ caught his attention. Confident and feeling in a mood to be humored, he turned to see a young girl stomping across the sand toward him dragging behind her a giant golden Idol. Her eyes were narrowed in determination,her teeth were gritted as she struggled with the weight of the relic. He could count the teeth that were missing easily, and the bruising around her left eye indicated she had quite the shiner only a few days ago. With a fire in her eyes, she trudged right up to the Chain Warden, who towered over her by about three times her height and width. There was no way this tiny child was more than maybe 8, 9 if Thresh was being generous.

“HEY.” She looked up at him, her face screwing up into a pout. “Get your bony BUTT outta here or I’ll MAKE you leave!” She pointed up at him, snarling. The man kept screaming at her from down the beach, but she ignored him. He turned and fled with the children, now calling for someone else.

“Girl, do you know who I am?” He asked her, highly amused. Her tan skin was broken by markings - it looked as though this one was already getting tattoos, the marks of a priestess-in-training no doubt. “Do you know who you are screaming at?” 

“I’m screaming at someone who’s a big fat jerk.” 

She wasn’t wrong. He laughed, reaching down to patronizingly pat her on the head. She swatted at his metal hand like a cat being pet on the belly. He laughed harder. “Where’s all your teeth?” He inquired.

“I lost them in a fight.” She said, putting her hands on her hips and puffing her chest out proudly. “A fight I  ** _won_.**” She stressed. “I beat up someone older than me by two whole years and you’re next.” Thresh stared at her, the green dancing in his sockets indicating entertainment and also annoyance.

“Is this the best defense this place has to offer? A spunky child? Granted, I can’t remember the last time a little girl opposed me. I give you credit, you have more guts than half the people I meet. Then again, that’s because I usually gut them like a fish.” He threw his head back and cackled. Illaoi stomped her little foot in response. He looked back down at her, bemused.

“That’s called a joke, kiddo. It’s alright. You can laugh.” 

She didn’t. Instead, she put her hands up like she was ready to square up and start boxing. 

“Don’t be stupid.” He snorted. “I could step on you.”

“Then why haven’t you, bonehead?” She spat to the side, ready to rumble.

“Because I’m waiting to see how defiant you’ll get. What are you going to do now? Spit on me, too? Call me more names? Oooh, maybe you’ll throw a seashell at me-”

She swung her fist directly into Thresh’s groin. It didn’t hurt - there wasn’t any  _bits_  there to harm, but it did take him by total surprise. For someone who wasn’t alive for very long, that was the most solid punch he’s felt in  _years_. Though, her knuckles did strike against his belt and the rather solid hip bones underneath and he heard and felt the crunch of the girl’s fingers breaking upon impact. She winced, little tears forming at the corner of her eyes, but she scampered back to the spherical object she dragged with her. 

“You’ve been pretty cute but look, I have things to do.” He lifted his sickle above his head, ready to cull the tiny lady’s soul from her body. 

“ILLAOI, DUCK!” A strong feminine voice rang across the sand as a large woman ran toward them. She grasped onto the idol and lifted it with ease, using the momentum from the grab to bring the blessed relic down to meet Thresh’s swing, the blade sparking as it made contact with metal. Illaoi peeked up as she watched the Priestess of Nagakabouros struggling against the wraith, her lined face snarling as her arms shook, holding him off.

“Get out of here, girl!” The older one growled, not taking her eyes off Thresh. “If I don’t get rid of him, you’ll have your chance again in the future. GO!” Reluctantly, Illaoi pushed herself up onto her feet and ran toward the safety of the rest of the village as they started chanting and putting defenses in order. She glanced back to watch the two struggle before she was ushered into the crowd. If her mentor couldn’t get rid of that thing, then someday, she’d handle him personally.


End file.
